


guided

by dripndrops



Series: glow in the night [1]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I got into octopath bc of that one art, I really wanted to write something for these two because they're cute, can't believe I got into this awesome game because of a ship, just finished therion's second chapter, minor spoilers for ophilia and therion's chapter 2, where ophilia is cutting apples for therion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripndrops/pseuds/dripndrops
Summary: Therion and Ophilia share a quiet moment together at the Flamesgrace Cathedral.





	guided

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a fanfic on this website wow, kind of weird  
> I love therion and ophilia and I hope you do too

Therion was never one for praying, but standing next to the blond cleric at the front of the church made him feel like he needed to get on his knees.

Begging was something he swore never to resort to, and praying felt just like that. Begging for mercy or forgiveness to a higher power? Screw that. Where was that higher power when he was starving? Where was the god Aelfric when he was so close to giving up, when he was at a complete loss for how to keep himself alive?  _He_ pulled himself together. For most of his life, he spent it cursing whatever god was watching over him, if there even was one in the first place. Probably too busy giving blessings to people who devoted their entire lives to worshipping it.

"It's peaceful, is it not?" Ophilia's voice broke his thoughts. _I guess I don't mind if it was blessing her instead._  "When I was younger, no matter how distraught I felt, watching the flame calmed my heart many times."

Calm.

Unlike the expression she had on her face when they first met in Bolderfall and he told her of his plans to infiltrate Ravus Manor. Back then, he hadn't cared if she was disgusted by his taking from others way of living, just as long as she wouldn't complain too much as she helped him. She didn't. Each time they encountered enemies, he expected her to tell him to turn back while they had the chance. She didn't, and healed his wounds with patience each time. Each time, she spoke of the Sacred Flame.

The lantern that always clung to her side had the same glow as the flame burning in front of his eyes.

She shifted next to him, their eyes meeting. "Is it too quiet for you here? I was unsure whether to take you inside while there were others in and decided to wait until the cathedral would usually empty, but—"

"It's fine."

The flame was beautiful.

He had always thought so, the first time he saw it glowing quietly. It was mesmerizing, gentle. He felt like he wasn't worth going near it.

Yet there he stood, inside the Flamesgrace Cathedral, next to a woman who rivaled the flame she always spoke of.

"Why would you take me here?" He wanted to wince as the harsh tone his words came out in; Ophilia seemed to shrink back at his tone, causing the flicker of guilt in his chest to grow. He took a moment to soften his voice so he wouldn't frighten her. "Did you think I needed to...I don't know, be cleansed or something? After seeing me in action for the second time? You know, that's how I've always lived my life. Having you around with me isn't going to change that."

"That was not my intention," she muttered, oddly. Her voice was always so clear. "The people we came across in Noblecourt...their stories brought concerning expressions to your face. The same ones that appeared on your face in Saintsbridge."

He felt his face heat against his will as he turned away. "What, you were  _staring_ at me the entire time? Are you that worried about me?"

"Not because I'm afraid you'd do something wrong!" she immediately said. She paused, voice lowering. "At least, not anymore. I...had my doubts about you before, although I didn't want to—Tressa's lectures against stealing influenced my way of thinking, and I judged you too harshly."

"Are you telling me this because we're in a church? Is it time for confessions?"

" _Therion_."

"Alright, I get it. It's fine. I wasn't expecting you to think of me as a good person, anyway."

"But you _are_ a good person," Ophilia argued. "You gave Lady Cordelia that little talk on trusting others."

He scoffed. "How does that make me a good person?"

"You could have convinced her to trust you enough to take the fool's bangle off you and then run off, just as you told her."

"Her butler would have prevented her from doing it."

"That is not my point." A moment of silence passed between them.  _Me, a good person? Maybe if she prayed for a miracle._ "You could have left me."

"What?"

"When I went after Emil—or, actually, at any point during our journey. You could have left me to go off on my own, but you didn't. You stayed and helped me. And for that, I thank you."

It was the flame that made his eyes draw back to her and see the gentle smile on her face; it certainly wasn't because of his surprise at her words.

"I also thank the Sacred Flame for guiding me to you," the sincerity in her voice did nothing to ease a sudden self-conscious feeling within him.

He rolled his eyes. "You're making me sound like a saint. If anything, I should be the one thanking you."

Her smile disappeared. "What for?"

_For bringing the light back to me,_ he almost says, but brushed the words away form his mind. "Just...for the times you kept me from passing out while fighting. And the apples you keep cutting for me." She giggled.

"You are most welcome."

When the both of them couldn't find anything more to say, they both turned back to watch the flame burn and wisp.

_"I also thank the Sacred Flame for guiding me to you."_

He didn't believe in the god she spoke so highly of, but he did believe in Ophilia herself and her perseverance and healing. Those things alone were more real than any being ever was to him.


End file.
